


Drop the mask

by Colombenoire4hope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colombenoire4hope/pseuds/Colombenoire4hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has been a flirt all his life and Arthur always believed he liked being alone. When they will meet for the first time The two will come to realize they have been hidding behind a mask and that perhaps, life is more beautiful then what they thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What life gives us

Francis had an unusual childhood. His father married four times giving him five sisters and he never got to meet his mother. Being the only boy in the family (except from his father) was pretty hard because of the very strong feminine influence. Plus, his father being the only one to take care of all of them, he didn't get as much attention as he would have wished for, especially since he gave a lot of his love to the two girls born when he was with the Italian lady. Fortunately, this didn't influence his relationship with his sisters and the six of them were a happy family.

As soon as he was old enough, Francis left the house and went back to his mother's country: France. He bought a small apartment he shared with two other people and started flirting around. He's often end with someone, men or women, in his bed even if deep down he would have preferred to stop before it went deep. But it was so easy for him! He was beautiful. His deep blue eyes, his blond hair and his sharp features gave him a lot of charm that he knew he had and knew how to use. Party, drinking and flirting were, for five years, the heart of his daily life.

This changed one faithful night after a party in a bar. He had drunk too much a lot and was a bit tipsy. Someone took advantage of that and Francis found himself in a bed, forced to do something he didn't want to do with someone he didn't like and wasn't gentle with him at all. He woke up the next morning bruised and broken and decided he didn't want to continue like this.

He moved to a small apartment in Paris and started over. He started appreciating small things of life and found out he had a talent for painting, drawing and photography. At night, there was always a nightmare that came to hunt him and so he often found himself painting whit silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He worked at a small café called "la rose et le lys" The rose and the lily and made two important friends there: Antonio and Gilbert. The two were regulars at the café and quickly noticed something was wrong with the blond. With time and patience, they managed to make him come out of his shell and helped him build a shield to prevent another traumatic experience. The three of them became best friends and Gilbert and Antonio were the only one to know that when Francis flirted it was because he felt uncomfortable.

Every Sunday, Francis would visit Ludwig, a German war veteran, and would keep him company. Ludwig lived in a small apartment in the building in front of where Francis lived. If the German looked outside his window, he'd see Francis' window and Vice Versa. Because of his numerous scars and "war souvenirs", Ludwig didn't go out of his apartment and because of that Francis was his only visit. And so, every Sunday and when he had a day off from work Francis would cross the street to bring him food, cook for him and keep him company. Ludwig didn't talk much liked to listen to Francis talk. The German had found nostalgia and sadness behind the Frenchman's eyes and was trying to decipher it. He had found out that when Francis talked he was more happy more… alive. He had yet to discover what was the problem with the man (even if he had a small idea) but for now he was happy with listening to him talk.

But even with his new friends, and his new vision of life, the nightmares were still there. Every once in a while, Francis would dream of that night that had changed his life and would wake up crying. Those nights, he longed for the warmth of someone that would love and respect him. Those nights, he wished he could find a way to be truly happy.

What he didn't know was that his life was about to change drastically.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Gilbert?" Francis gave Antonio his usual coffee and took this opportunity to voice his concern about the third member of the trio. "Today is a very special day for him… and not in a good way" answered Antonio. "Oh?" To gain some time the Frenchman started cleaning the table. "He had a brother a few years ago. A soldier. He was very attached to him and today is the today Gilbert received the letter stating that he was dead." "Ouch, that must have been terrible. Is he going to be ok?" "Yes, this happens every year, tomorrow he will be back to his old loudmouthed self!" The two laughed at that and Francis got back to work, but not without making a mental note to call Gilbert later today. Just to make sure. "Francis!" Elizaveta, another waitress came running to him. "You have your break in half an hour right?" "yes" "Would you mind running a small errand for me?" "Of course not, chérie, what can I do for you?" Elizaveta laughed "Always charming, I need you to go pick up flowers for me they are under my name. It's already paid so you just need to ask" "No problem" "Thanks a lot!"

Later that day, Francis was walking to the flower shop and because it was raining (and he had forgotten his umbrella, again) he decided to take the metro. He walked past a photo booth and was very surprised to see a man with dirty blond hair kneeling in front of it and apparently looking for something under it. Intrigued, he stopped and watched. The man, obviously feeling stared looked up and their eyes met. Deep blue met emerald green and the Frenchman felt his heart flutter. Quickly he turned and kept walking trying hard not to look back. He arrived at the flower shop, asked the merchant for the flowers and got back outside. While heading back to the café he passed in front of the same photo booth, but the man wasn't there anymore.

When his day to work ended, Francis went back to his apartment but before going up the stairs he stopped by Heracles, the building's owner, door. "Come… in" Said the sleepy voice of the Greek. "Hum, hi, I was just wondering if it were possible for me to pay the rent a bit later this week. I'm getting paid this Friday." Heracles was the very slow kind of guy and so didn't immediately register the question. "Come and… sit. Drink a small glass of Porto…." Knowing he didn't have much of a choice Francis sat in front of Heracles and drank the glass he gave him. "I had a lover once…. Went to war in Turkey. He used to write a letter each weak…. But ended cheating, forgetting me and dying…. I have never been the same since…." The man started talking as if Francis was an old friend, not seeming to care if the blond was in a hurry or not (Thank god he wasn't!) "All the sweet things…. He called me and told me…. I kept all his letters here, in this box…" He had a distant gaze before turning back to his guest. "But you wanted to know if you could pay later…. Of course you can… as long as it doesn't happen often" Francis nodded gave a quick thanks and left. He liked Heracles… Even if he was a bit slow he was a nice guy and very responsible too, despite what most people thought. Francis unlocked his door, went in and threw his bag on the couch. He grabbed his phone and composed Gilbert's number. "Hey? Gilbert here" His voice sounded very tired "Hey Gil? It's Francis" "hey Franny! How are you doing?" "Fine, you however…. I called to make sure you're okay. 'tonio told me the story" "I'll be fine. Like each year" The two friends paused. "Life is unfair… He… was normal. Unlike me. Blue serious eyes and blond hair always in order… He didn't deserve to die…" The albinos sighted "I understand, Gil, I understand…"

That night, Francis couldn't sleep. So many things had happened in one day. For one, he couldn't get his mind off the green eyed man the photo booth. Just Thinking about him made him shiver. Those hypnotizing eyes, his way of being concentrated even if he was in a ridiculous position… Merde. He barely knew the guy and there he was being all poetic about it… Not good Francis, not good. Second there was Gilbert's brother. The man was supposed to be dead but Gil's brother and the Ludwig he visited every Sunday had a lot in common. Blue serious eyes, blond hair always carefully brushed and the both being soldiers in the German army… Francis was someone that believed in coincidences but two persons having so much in common was rare. He didn't dare ask Gilbert for his brother's name because he felt the pain was enormous but maybe if he started by asking Ludwig if the man ever had a brother he could eventually get somewhere. He had the day off tomorrow and was planning to see Ludwig anyway, He'd ask him then.

Francis rolled over and finally managed to feel tired now that his thoughts were cleared a bit. He closed the lights and was asleep in ten minutes. That night, he dreamed of green eyes and reunited family and when morning came, the Frenchman was sure of one thing:

If he manages to bring joy to Ludwig and Gilbert, it was decided: He would start taking care of the others' lives.


	2. The Album

"Ludwig? Did you have a family? Before you joined the army I mean" The German froze. In all those years of visits, it was the first time Francis had asked him a direct question about his private life and it took him off guard. "Well yes. I did. Why?" "Just curious. How many where you?" "Oh we were a small family. It was just my parents, my big brother and I." Francis stayed silent for a few seconds and Ludwig thought he would drop the subject. He was proved wrong however when Francis continued. "What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking? Why didn't you go back to them once everything was over?" Ludwig sighed. This was always a painful bit to talk about but he could see Francis was genuinely concerned and this made him happy in a way. It had been a while since someone last cared for him…

"My mother died of lungs cancer and my father killed himself because of that… As for my big brother, he left Germany without leaving any clue that could help me find him." "You seem pretty attached to your brother." "Yes, I am. Or rather, I was. He was someone I could rely on and an example for me… What I admired most about him was his self-confidence… He was born albinos and yet he was proud of it and was very full of himself…." Francis felt his heart jump. This matched Gil's personality! The Frenchman felt his excitement rise. Maybe that was it! Maybe the two were brothers! Mentally crossing his fingers he asked one last question that would, hopefully, confirm it. "What was his name?" Ludwig stared at him a bit before answering. "Gilbert"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francis was thrilled. As he got out of Ludwig's building, his mind started working to make up a plan so the two brothers could meet. After all he couldn't go see gilbert and say 'hey I found your long lost brother, why don't you come and see?' Gilbert would never believe him and would think he was making fun of him. The self-proclaimed Prussian could be a bit paranoid sometimes. He'd find a way to have the two meet "accidently" and would do as if he didn't know anything. Like that, even if he is wrong and Ludwig is not Gil's brother everything will stay normal for everyone. What a surprise this would be!

Humming a cheerful tune, he crossed the street to head back to his own apartment when he heard yelling. "Bastardo! Aren't you able to do anything?" "I'm sorry, Fratello! It was an accident, I swear!" Heading towards the noise, the Frenchman discovered it was coming from the small shop where he bought all his vegetables. Lovino, the Italian boss of the place, was screaming at another person that looked almost exactly like him. "Why do I have to live with a twin as stupid as a donkey!" "That is a very mean thing to say!" "I don't care! Now get back to work and be careful with your two left hands!"

At that moment, Lovino noticed Francis and turned to face him. "What do YOU want, pervert!" Knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't buy anything, Francis quickly came up with something. "Five tomatoes please" Lovino gave him his tomatoes and Francis quickly paid and left.

That Italian could be a bit scary.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at his apartment, Francis decided he didn't want to spend the rest of the day painting or sketching for he was too excited about his discovery of the morning. He was curious to see his best friend's reaction when he'd meet with his brother, a happy one hopefully. To Gilbert's house it was then.

He grabbed his freshly bought tomatoes and got on his way. Knowing his friend, the Prussian would not believe him if he said he just came for a visit. His plan was simple: He'd go to his friends' house (Antonio and Gilbert shared a small house just outside Paris in Montmartre), tell he came to deliver his extra tomatoes to Antonio (the Spanish man was always glad to have more even his he had jars full of them in the kitchen) and would invite himself inside, his friends not being cruel enough to send him back. Once there he'd eventually find a reason to bring Gilbert to Ludwig's apartment (because there was no way the ex-German soldier would accept getting out) and the game was done. Easier said than done, unfortunately. He'd just have to do it one step at the time.

The only way to get to Montmartre for Francis was the metro because he didn't have a car which is why at 2 o'clock of the afternoon; the Frenchman was standing in a dusty tunnel waiting for his train. Which is also why he saw him again.

It was once again near a photo booth and for the second time in two days, Francis felt his heart skip a beat. He watched the green eyed man approach the photo booth and kneel in the same position he was in the day before. This really made him wonder, what the hell was he doing? The man had a small black suitcase and was very neatly dressed. He almost looked like a business man which was a big contrast with his current activity. His slightly messy hair makes him look cute thought…. His eyebrows however….. Francis snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he had started to blush for unknown reasons. As if on cue, the green eyed man looked up and stared right at Francis. Obviously recognizing him, his eyes opened wide in surprise before he jumped to his feet and dashed away, forgetting his suitcase. "W…Wait!" Francis tried to call him back but it was too late; the man was gone and his train had arrived. Without dwelling on it, the Frenchman grabbed the abandoned bag and got in wagon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Gilbert literally jumped down the stairs, tripped on the carpet placed in front of the staircase and almost crashed on a wall before opening the door wide with a victorious grin. "Hey Franny! Welcome to the awsome's lair! What can I do for my favorite waiter of my favorite café?" Smiling at his friend's antics, Francis took the time to step inside before answering. "I have extra tomatoes, and I thought 'tonio would be glad to have them. That and I was kind of bored all alone in my apartment. Surely you guys are happy to see the fabulous moi, non?" "Of course I'm glad! 'Tonio is not here thought" "Shame, he's going to miss the fun. It's only you and me then."

After taking off his coat and placing the tomatoes on the counter of the kitchen, Francis made his way to the living room while Gilbert grabbed a can of beer for himself and a bottle of wine for his friend. "So, anything new?" The Prussian asked. "Not really, days drag on as usual" Well not exactly. My dreams are haunted by a green eyed man I saw yesterday (He had hidden the suitcase in the bushes in front of the house to avoid triggering his friend's curiosity) and I think I found your brother which cannot exactly be called a normal occurrence. "Actually yes. There is something I would like to ask you. Would you mind doing me a small favor?" "As long as it's as awesome as me!" Oh, I'm sure it is! "I would like you to go keep company to a friend of mine. He's an ex-German soldier that I visit at least once a week. Unfortunately, I won't be able to do so this week, and I was wondering if you could go for me?" "Huh? You mean I have to spend the whole day keeping company to some old grumpy soldier!" "Cher, he is not grumpy and not old. In fact, he's even younger than you! Plus, I'm sure the two of you will get along very well because you both have an interest for mechanics and a patriotic spirit for Germany! You won't even have to stay the whole day, an hour would suffice." Gilbert stayed silent and drank a large gulp of his beer. He tried to look uninterested but Francis saw the glimpse of interest that had appeared in his eyes. Just one more little push… He leaned on his friend and placed his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Please Gil?" He insisted with a small pout. "Oh! Alright! But this better be as good as you say it is or else I'm never going again!" Finally replied the Albinos. "Thank you! I swear you are not going to regret it!" Francis delivered a small peck on Gilbert's cheek before jumping off the couch and heading for the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Antonio came home at that moment and the rest of the afternoon was spent for the trio in front of the TV with a delicious slice of quiche for everyone.

By the time Francis decided to head back home, it was sunset. He kissed his friends on the cheeks as a goodbye like it was traditionally done in France, and turned to Gilbert one last time "Don't forget about tomorrow Gil, I'm sure you're going to enjoy yourself" Then he left letting Gilbert give all the information to Antonio who , until now hadn't been aware of the project. Chuckling at the sound of his two friends bickering behind the door, the Frenchman made sure nobody would see him before taking the suitcase back from his hiding place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Francis sat crossed leg on his bed, the suitcase opened in front of him. Inside was some kind of photo album that intrigued him very much. Because inside, the pictures weren't those you'd expect from an album. Thousands of photos were carefully glued to the brown pages of the book, each with a different person than the other. They all seemed to have been ripped or thrown away once before finding their place in this weird collection that the owner had carefully put together. Some had pieces missing, others were a bit dirty and all had words written in pen next to them: Gare de Montmartre, Gare du Nord, Gare Centrale… Train station names.

After going through the album a few times, the blue eyed blond understood. The green eyed man collected pictures that had been taken in the train station's photo booths but that had then been ripped and thrown away by their unhappy owners. That would explain why the man was so often found kneeling in front of a photo booth! Francis had a small smile: this unusual behavior was actually endearing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alfred, have you seen my suitcase?" "You mean the black one you always carry around?" "Yes, that one." "Sorry bro, haven't seen it"

Alfred's brother had been nervous all morning ever since he came back from the restaurant he went to every morning. He had turned their house upside down to try to find his precious suitcase but to no avail. Now, he seemed about to have a nervous breakdown. "Gee, Arthur calm down it's just a suitcase full of junk anyways." "IT'S NOT JUNK! Better that your sticker collection anyway…" Then without listening to his little brother's winning he went to his room and to his computer. He quickly started tipping. "LOST SUITCASE…"


	3. Love and its secrets

"He's creeping me out! Always staring at me with this smile stuck to his face…"

"Tell him to leave you alone!"

"I…I can't. I tried but he scares me too much!"

Francis was preparing a cup of coffee when he heard Toris, another waiter at the café, complain about Ivan, a Russian customer that came every day from opening hour to closing hour. Elizaveta was trying to convince him to go confront Ivan to get rid of him but unfortunately, Toris was too terrified to try. The Hungarian seemed about to hit Toris with her frying pan (To knock some courage into him, she would later say) when Francis decided to intervene.

"I think that Ivan needs a new lover to stop his… deranging behavior."

"Huh?"

"Well, Ivan developed an obsession of you ever since you broke up with him, non?"

"Well… yes."

"My theory is that he has difficulty getting over the breakup and is hoping that you will eventually fall back in his arms. Now, if he finds someone else to capture his heart…"

"He will leave Toris alone! Francis you're a genius!" Exclaimed Elizaveta

"Thank you, chérie, I am the master of love after all."

"But… How do we do that?" asked Toris

"Well the fastest way is to take two persons who have seen each other more than once, tell both of them the other is interested in them and then let things follow their course."

"Sounds easy."

"Oui, mais the hardest part is to find the perfect companion."

At that moment, their boss shouted they had to get back to work and the three waiters went their separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! There it is…"

Gilbert was standing in front of the door number 30, the keys Francis gave him in hand. "I really hope the man is as cool as Franny described…. The things I'd do for him…"Sighted the albinos.

He slipped the keys in the lock and opened the door.

"Francis is that you?" Called a voice

Gilbert froze. That voice…

"I'm in the living room." It continued

Gilbert made his way to said room and froze at the door once again. When the man standing in the middle of the room turned around to face him, both dropped what they were holding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis couldn't wait for this day to be over. It had been plain boring yet he was tired. The only events important enough to be considered as "events" were the conversation with Toris and Elizaveta about Ivan and Antonio's visit. The Spanish man had confirmed that Gilbert had left for Ludwig's apartment and had admitted he was feeling lonely without significant other. Never one to let go of love affairs, Francis had promised to help. Other than that, nothing else had happened.

"One more hour." Francis muttered. His thoughts drifted to a certain green eyed man and a strange photo album as he started cleaning a table. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person approaching him until he got grabbed by the waist from behind. "What the…" He shrieked as he was caught in a tight hug and swirled around. Slightly dazed the Frenchman recognized Gilbert. "Franny, you're the best! I love you so much you have no idea. You're almost as awesome as me!"

Gilbert let go of him and it took a few seconds for Francis to get his senses back. "What did I do…. Exactly?"

"Like you didn't know! Come on think."

There was a moment of silence before realization hit Francis like a lightning bolt. "OH! So he really was your brother!" Gilbert had a wide grin. He took his friend by the wrist and made him sit down at a table. The blond was about to protest (he was at work after all) but seeing that Elizaveta was taking care of the few customers, he allowed it. "Lud' told me everything about your 'at least once a week' visits and how you kind of interrogated him yesterday. With the fact that I was mourning him just a few days ago I quickly realized that you had your part in this."

"Faith also had a lot to do in this. It was a peace of luck that your brother was right under my nose. But you didn't only talk about that now did you?" Gilbert chuckled  
"We had way too much catching up to do…"

The two friends went silent and stared at the table. After a while Gilbert looked up and strait at Francis. "I owe you one…"

"No you don't. We're even. I'll never forget how you and Antonio helped me a few years ago. Without you guys… Who knows what could have happened? Finding your brother was the least I could do to thank you. And like I said, I was lucky."

Gilbert smiled. Truly smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

12 years old letters found in shipwreck

September 26, 2000, the Express Samina, a passenger ferry, 

hit rocks of the Island of Paros subsequently sinquing and losing

91 passengers as well as the 200 letters it had on board.

Last week a group of divers extracted from the water

a metal case containing 100 of the lost letters.

Now, 12 years after the shipwreck, the letters

Will finally reach whoever was expecting them.

Francis read with some kind of childish fascination the little article placed in a corner of one of the numerous pages of Le Parisien. After reading it twice he grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut out the lost letter's story before sticking it to his fridge with a magnet.

He had just finished cleaning the small mess he made when his phone rang. Francis was pleasantly surprised to hear his cousin Mathew on the other line.

"Mathieu! How are you, mon cher?" He asked in French

"I'm quite alright, Francis, et toi?" The Frenchman smiled at his cousin's accent, an accent coming straight from Québec.

"Everything is fine, what owes me this call, from Canada no less?"

"Well, I was planning on coming to France for a while, think you have a spare room for me?"

"But of course! My apartment may be small but I always have place for my dearest cousin! When will you be here?" On the other line, Mathew had a small laugh

"My plane will land Friday at noon."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"See you soon, Francis, have a good day."

"You too, Mathieu"

Both hung up and Francis decided to prepare his cousin's room right away even if it was only Monday. The sooner the best, after all.

Two hours later, a clean room with a nice, comfy bed equipped of a red and white coverlet was ready. And just in time for dinner. Unfortunately, the blonde's plan to have a nice evening with a home cooked meal and his favorite show on TV shattered when he realized his fridge was (almost) empty. With a muttered curse, Francis grabbed his jacket and his wallet and made his way to the door. He made a brief stop at his kitchen window (the one from where he could see Ludwig's window). The view brought a smile back to his face: Ludwig and Gilbert were eating together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wow! So from your window you have a direct view to Fran's kitchen! This is awesome considering he spends most of his time there. You never told me you were a voyeur!" Gilbert said with a wide grin on his face.

"Bruder! Don't say ridiculous things! I do not use it for this purpose and you know it!"

"Kesesesesese! I was just kidding! But you did admit that you use it!"

"huh… yes?"

"For what purpose?"

"Well…I was wondering why a social, outgoing and very nice person lived alone and had a glint of sadness in his eyes…."

"There is a reason… Unfortunately that's one of the only secrets I will bring with me to my grave. 'Cause it wouldn't be awesome for Franny if I don't. But I'm sure you'll get to figure it out one day."

Ludwig nodded pensively before he noticed his brother reaching for the last can of beer. "Hey! You had more than me! This one is mine!"

"What! You can't do that! Beer is practically my life source! Besides I'm the oldest one here!"

"That is not a reason!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis was not happy. First Lovino's market (Where he always bought ALL his food) due to unknown reasons resulting in him having to go to the supermarket. He hated the supermarket. The place was stuffy with way too many people, and it was impossible to find anything without having to do the whole place unless, of course, you went often which wasn't the case for the Frenchman. It took him a whole hour just to find a sack of potatoes and some meat but when he finally reached the line to pay he realized it wasn't over. The line was enormous. It was like everybody decided to go shopping the day he had an empty fridge (once again, a rare occurrence). When he finally managed to get out he reach the metro soon enough and literally saw his train roll away. Thank god the wait was of only 4 minutes or else he would have gone on a rampage. But of course, it wasn't over. One last thing had to happen to top off this horrible day. Francis tripped in a puddle. Great. His pants were stained.

The blond decided to stop 2 minutes… and breathe. He was almost home, he just had to get out of the metro and walk five minutes. Because really. The chances you had to step in a puddle in the metro! It just wasn't his day. Francis was about to sit on a bench when a paper tapped to the wall caught his attention.

LOST SUITCASE

BLACK SUITCASE WITH PHOTO ALBUM INSIDE.

IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL: O1-321-1234

THANK YOU

Francis stared at the paper a few seconds before grabbing it, ripping it off the wall and quickly walking back home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning found Francis at his kitchen table, his croissant and coffee left untouched, the notice in one hand and his phone in the other. He was hesitating.

In any other case, Francis would have called, given the man a rendezvous, handed back the suitcase, flirted a bit than gone back home and forgot all about this little adventure. But this was different. The green eyed man had something mysterious, different and ever since Francis had seen him his nightmares had subsided to give place to dreams always haunted by those emerald eyes. It was infuriating.

With a sigh, Francis summoned the courage to type the number and brought the phone to his ear.

Beep.

Beep.

There was a message first in French than in English.

Welcome to Shirel, shop of supernatural objects, potions, spell books and anything else magic related. You are invited to visit on the 666, Satan Street. We are open from 8 in the morning to 8 at night.

If you wish to talk with a soothsayer, press 1.

If you want to order anything, press 2.

If you want to learn more about any sect, press 3.

If you want the recipe of any potion, press 4.

If you want to learn more about poisons, press 5.

If you…

Francis hung up. Great. Now he was slightly creeped out. Oh well. He would just have to pay a visit to this… shop. After all, it's not because it's an unusual place that happens to have 666 Satan Street as an address that there is reason to be afraid…

Right?


	4. How about a RendezVous?

"Why don't you have another drink?"

"Come on! It's just a little beer!"

"What's with the trembling? I thought whores like you liked being touched!"

"Stop moving or I'll have to hurt you!"

Francis' eyes snapped strait open as he woke up panting and sweating. Oh no… His nightmares were back. With trembling fingers, the blond turned on a light and sat up. Why? Why why why why why! Why was this happening? He had peaceful nights for a week now! The days ran smoothly and he actually felt very happy due to the good deeds he did recently. So why now?

The Frenchman glanced at his clock and grimaced at the sight: 4 in the morning, too late to go back to sleep but too soon to get up. Great. Just great.

Thankfully, he had taken the day off today. It was Friday, he had to go pick up Mathew at the airport and had also planned to make a stop at Shirel to give the photo booth man his suitcase back. But now that he had woken up so early, there was no doubt that he'd have dark circles under the eyes to witness his horrible night.

Hi cousin wouldn't be too happy about that. Along with Antonio and Gilbert, Mathew was the only one to know that Francis was a rape victim and had done his best to help him recover from this traumatic experience. He was the one who had found Francis 'current apartment and that helped him find a proper job. He had shown to Francis that there was still people out there that loved him and cared for him and that there was a reason to move on.

Because Mathew had a girlfriend and a life back in Canada, Francis had, after he had recovered the courage to live alone, assured him he was fine and told him to go back to his homeland. If his cousin had reluctantly accepted, he also made the Frenchman promise that he'd tell him if anything was wrong. Now the Canadian was a sweet guy, perhaps a bit shy, but when someone he cared for was in trouble he could become very protective. Not to mention his hockey player status…

It was certain his cousin wouldn't be happy about him keeping his nightmares to himself and Francis would never hear the end of it.

He had to hide all evidence of a bad night's sleep.

Francis got out of bed and padded to the kitchen, he made himself a cup of coffee that he drank slowly. Feeling a bit more awake, he then went to take a shower where he, once again, took his sweet time. It was 5:30 when he finally got dressed.

The Frenchman used a bit of makeup to hide the dark circles under his eyes (unlike most men, he didn't think makeup was only for women. You just had to use it correctly) and tied his hair in a ponytail before finally considering himself ready. Grabbing a sketchbook, the suitcase with the album and a bit of money, he left in the cool autumn morning.

He spent a lot of time in a park, sketching whatever caught his eyes, only having a break to eat breakfast at a small Bakery. However, at 7:30, half an hour before opening hour, he was standing in front of Shirel.

This wasn't a common occurrence, but right now, he felt stupid. There was no doubt that he would be mistaken for a madman if he just barged in at 8 O'clock sharp and for what? To give back a suitcase?

Not happening.

Francis found another café and decided to sketch there until a reasonable time to go visit Shirel came up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cling! Cling!

Alfred looked up from behind the counter when the familiar bell of the door opening rang through the store. A blond man with clear blue eyes walked in holding a sketchbook and a black suitcase against his chest.

"Welcome too Shirel! I'm Alfred, specialist of anything related to aliens and outer space, how can I help you?" Exclaimed the American with a happy grin

The visitor gave a small smile that looked a bit shy and even a bit anxious. He quickly hid it however with a grin that fit him a lot better, in Alfred's opinion.

"Well yes actually, I'm here to return this suitcase."

Alfred stared oblivious a few seconds before it clicked.

"Oh yeah! That's Arthur's suitcase!"

"Arthur?"

"yes, Arthur, my bro'. Green eyes, dirty blond hair, British but anyways, he's been creeping out like crazy since the day he lost it."

"He holds on to it that much?"

"Yup, his little collection gets the same treatment his lover would if he ever decided to get one. Oh! But he doesn't work here on Fridays. He makes shows for kids at the Tuileries. He plays the role of a pirate captain today. But thank you for bringing back the suitcase; he's going to be very grateful!"

Alfred extended his arm to take the suitcase back but the man politely backed away. "I could go give it to him myself if you like. I'm curious to see what the show thing is all about."

Alfred grinned "Sure you can!" he exclaimed "Thanks dude! Have a nice day!"

The visitor waved a goodbye and left. Alfred watched him leave with is signature smile still glued to his face. His bro' just had to take this man's number when he saw him. He seemed fit to support the Brit's grumpy character and he was Hot!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After his conversation with Alfred, Francis went straight to the Tuileries, who also happened to be one of his favorite parks. He had been surprised at how easily Alfred told him about his brother. This conversation had given him a lot of information about the man which was a good thing but at the same time, Francis felt bad for the British man. Having a brother that spilled so much information about your private life must not be easy. Arthur must have gotten used to it by now, or at least, he hoped. Arthur. Francis found that the name fit him well and he rather liked to say it.

Once at the Tuileries, Arthur was easy to spot. The British man was actually a pretty convincing pirate. Dirty blond hair hidden under a hat decorated with colorful feathers, dressed with a white shirt and a red coat worth the greatest pirate captains and tight black pants held by a solid black belt, the man's costume was perfectly completed by the old fashioned sword he held and his two eyes shining with excitement.

Surrounded by a dozen of happy children screaming with glee, "the pirate" was mimicking a pirate attack on another ship, putting so much heart into it that it could have been real. The bucket in front of the actor was filling up quickly with well-deserved money.

Francis sat on a bench facing the little play and let himself get wrapped up in the story without hiding his amused smile. Almost unconsciously, he opened his sketchbook and started drawing.

What seemed to Francis like a few minutes later, his phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was a text from Mathew. "Landed but getting out in 30 minutes for unknown reason. See you then". With a gasp, Francis realized it was already time to go pick up Mathew from the airport who was a 45 minutes of his current destination! And he still hadn't given Arthur his album back! The Frenchman nibbled on his lip nervously before making his decision. He quickly scribbled down a few words on a small piece of paper and deposited the note in Arthur's bucket trying to act as natural as possible. He cast one last look at Arthur as he walked away and smiled, feeling his heart flutter yet again.

A few seconds later he had found a cab and was heading for the Charle-de Gaulle airport.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Je ne peux pas croire* that you still didn't buy yourself a car."

"But, chéri, I don't need it! I'm perfectly fine this way! Besides why are you complaining? N'es-tu pas* Mister-let-s-be-ecologist-it-will-save-polar-bears? I am helping Mother Nature."

"yes, yes, alright. What's in the suitcase?"

"Nothing important. Forget that you ever saw it, Mathieu. Ah! We have arrived!"

The two cousins entered Francis' apartment both dragging two luggages and one backpack each behind them. The Frenchman had been surprised when he saw that his cousin had so many bags, he was more of a light traveler usually, but hadn't asked why. Mathew became very shy when pushed.

The two blonds took off their shoes before making their way to the Canadian's room. "Make yourself at home! I'll go get dinner ready. I'm expecting a full description of your trip and your life in Canada! So be ready!"

Mathew complied with a light laugh, happy to be with his cousin once again. Once every piece of clothing had found its place and that the room had been personalized, the Canadian tried to help with dinner but got promptly chased out and to the table. A few minutes later, Francis and Mathew were both seated in front of a delicious French meal.

"So… How was your trip?"

"Tiring as always. 7 hours of flight is not easy to do."

"Better than 3 month like they did back in the times. But that's not the point, how is life back in Canada?"

"Quite good actually, I got a raise not long ago and became coach in a hockey team for 10 year old boys. Other than that, life goes on smoothly between hockey, work and free time."

"What about Katayusha?"

"Huh?"

"Katayusha… your girlfriend?"

"Oh! Yeah, she's… fine. We're good."

Francis heard the nervous tone in his cousin's voice and immediately knew he was hiding something, however, he. Once again, didn't push the subject thinking that Mathew was tired from his trip. They finished eating in a comfortable silence.

Later, while Mathew was having a small nap, Francis decided to go to Lovino's to buy Maple Syrup since the one he already had, had "mysteriously" disappeared. On the way out, he noticed Heracles staring sadly at his lost lover's picture. At the store, Lovino was complaining about his twin and shouting profanities while the brother in question was daydreaming in the pasta alley. Staring at the two, two specific persons came to the Frenchman's mind who smirked slightly. He made a mental note to arrange meetings between Lovino and a certain Spanish man and between Feliciano and a certain lonely German, consequently spreading the love to those poor souls. On his way back, he saw Heracles' door open and realized the man wasn't home anymore. Another idea popped out in the Frenchman's head, making him enter the deserted apartment and grab the box of letters that the Greek man showed him on his last visit.

His little treasure under the arm, Francis got back to his place where he started preparing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur Kirkland was happy. Exhausted but happy. It had been quite a good day at the park, a lot of children came to see him and their parents had given him quite a pretty penny. He was gaining a reputation and a reputation meant more money. If only he hadn't lost his suitcase then everything would have been perfect.

Once he arrived at his house. He quickly took off the pirate costume and slipped into more casual clothes. Alfred wouldn't come home until eight that night son in the meantime, Arthur was free to do as he wished and enjoy the peace and quiet.

The British man made himself a sandwich (he didn't feel in the mood to fight against the kitchen and his admittedly horrible cooking skills) before sitting down in front of Doctor who with his bucket full of money.

He had reached 100 euros and 50 eurocents when he found a little note mixed with the money. It was addressed to him.

Arthur,

I have you suitcase,

Meet me under the Eifel tower at 5 this Sunday.


	5. Wait up!

Saturday after work, Francis went to visit Ludwig. He brought Mathew with him because his cousin was bored and wanted the two to meet. At the apartment, he wasn't surprised to see that Gilbert was also there. After the presentations and a bit of small talk in front of a drink and biscuits, it quickly became obvious that the self-proclaimed Prussian liked Mathew quite a lot. The affection was apparently mutual.

When Ludwig got up to bring the dishes to the kitchen, Francis decided to leave the two newly made friends talk and followed. When he stepped into the kitchen, Ludwig was the one to start talking which was unusual.

"Danke, Francis"

"Ça fait plaisir, mon ami ((It's my pleasure, my friend.))"

"Ever since we first met, you've been visiting to keep me company and bring me my food. Now you helped me reunite with my long lost brother. I don't recall making you any favor and I don't think you gain anything from this… so why?"

"Because seeing other people happy makes me happy. I don't see why one should pay for happiness and love so I just give it to whom I can."  
"Why are you sad then?" Francis didn't answer immediately and Ludwig waited patiently.

"I'm not sad…" He said after a few seconds

"Maybe not, but you're not completely happy either."

There was no answer so Ludwig continued

"You are a wonderful person, Francis, and you deserve your happiness."

"Taking care of the other's hearts makes me happy."

"But your heart Francis? Who's taking care of it?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis' head wasn't to work that day. Ludwig's word rung in his mind, taking the entire place for themselves. Francis hadn't answered to that question either and the subject had been quickly dropped. Their visit had ended with laughs and jokes but the Frenchman had been left thinking. When Gilbert and the two cousins had left the apartment, he blue eyed blond had ran to work while Mathew went with the albinos for a walk to the Champs Élysées.

Francis was absentmindedly serving coffee when the door of the café chimes, announcing a new customer. Francis' heart stopped when he saw his face.

Alfred. Alfred. Arthur's brother.

The American went to a table in the middle of the café and ordered a coffee and a muffin.

"Francis are you okay?"

Francis jumped when he felt a hand his shoulder. Elizaveta was looking at him with worried look.

"Yes… Yes, I'm fine. Just daydreaming a bit."

He quickly walked away then hid in the washrooms to cool down. He took deep breaths and walked in circle for a minute, before wishing that Alfred wouldn't recognize him and going back to work.

To his surprise, the American and Ivan had started a fight. Faces inches away, they were screaming atrocities and calling the other names that made the few mothers present shield their child's ears. Francis was amused to see Toris happy that he wasn't the one victim of the Russian's attention and happy to notice the happy glint in the man in question's eyes.

That day to work wasn't so bad after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mathew wasn't home when Francis arrived but he had had the delicacy to leave a message on the phone.

Went to dinner with Gil'

See you tonight

Now that was really strange. His cousin didn't go to dinner with the people he just met nor did he call by nicknames. Either Gilbert had blackmailed the Canadian, either he had kidnapped him, or…

He'd need to have a conversation with his cousin when he came back.

In the meanwhile, he had work to do. Francis opened Heracles' box, made himself comfortable and started reading.

My dear,

Without you It's cold, it's dark. I can't wait to see you again and I promise you that on our next encounter, whether It's next week next week, I'm going to shower you with all the love I can't give you on a paper. You don't know how much I miss you. Soon I will have enough money to buy a house and a car and we'll finally be able to be together. 

…

Do you remember that night in Athens? You were beautiful.

…

I'm sorry we fought, you were right. Please give me a second chance.

…

My love,

In a month everything will be over. I got a raise. Hang in there.

…

We'll meet where the sun rises.

Your Sadik that loves you

The letters were full of sweet words, encouragements, excuses and… certain details Francis skipped for privacy purpose. After everything had been read, he picked a few interesting ones and photocopied them. He took a small break to go put the box and its content back where it belonged, then sat at his kitchen table to work. The next hour was spent cutting and gluing before finally photocopying the "final" copy. With that done, Francis then had fun making it look old and worn out, putting coffee on it, staining it, folding and unfolding it until he was satisfied and put it to dry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From his window, Ludwig watched everything very perplex about his "neighbor's" whereabouts. It's only when he saw him hang a piece of paper and blow on it with a hairdryer that he managed to have a good look and recognized a letter made to look worn out by time. The article about the found letter glued on the fridge was the only explanation the war veteran needed.

A very good idea indeed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm back!"

Francis had just finished hiding his little project when Mathew's voice rang through the apartment.

"How was dinner?" He asked.

"Marvelous! The food was delicious and Gil' hilarious!"

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

"very"

Francis sat on the couch of the living room and invited his cousin to do so as well. The Canadian started telling everything about his night to his cousin almost brother who was listening carefully and laughing along. When the whole story was over, there was a moment of silence before Francis managed to summon the courage to ask the question that had been tormenting him for a while now. "How long are you staying?" It wasn't exactly that, but it was one way to start the conversation. He knew something was wrong with his cousin and wanted to know what it was so he could help. Mathew suddenly became shy and started stuttering.

"I… I don't… Know….hum… a month?... Maybe?"

"What about her?"

"Her?"

"What happened between you and Katayusha?"

Mathew, knowing he couldn't get out of this one, sighted and lowered his head to stare at his hands. "She broke up with me. Told me it wouldn't work. She wanted a baby for a long time now but I just don't think I'm ready to make sacrifices to take care of one. And that's just one the reasons. We're just not made for each other."

Mathew's voice was sad, regretful but understanding. Francis felt his own heart swell at the bad news and quickly hugged his cousin in a tight embrace.

"It's going to be alright, you are welcomed to stay as long as you want "He murmured. The Canadian returned the hug and started crying. Francis let him and just rubbed his back comfortingly. It was the best way to move on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur couldn't sleep. He kept turning over and over in his bed to try getting comfortable but in vain. The note giving him a rendezvous the next day was on his bedside table, constant reminder of what was to come and being the sole reason of his absent sleep.

He was known to love solitude and all those that tried getting in a relationship with him had failed. He needed someone that would keep up with him, answer back, and argue! He needed someone that could do that and make him feel loved and important at the same time. A very unusual match, and quite hard to find.

This little note and all the mystery that surrounded it made his heart beat faster. By studying the calligraphy, he had figured it was a man that had written the message. Not a problem, he had long figured out he was bisexual.

But was he? He didn't know anything about the man! Not even his name, what he looked like, what he liked or even his sexual orientation!

Even if he was a bit worried about those details, it didn't stop him from looking forward to this meeting…

Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep for a while, the Englishman sat up, turned on a light and grabbed his book. It took a while before he got to concentrate properly, but he managed.

"You love her."

"No I don't. I don't even know her."

"Yes you do."

"I never met her" 

"you did. In your dreams."

Arthur felt those lines were written for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3:30 PM. One hour left until the end of his shift. One hour and thirty minutes until his meeting with him.

He was very nervous.

Yesterday night, comforting his cousin had been so important that he didn't think about it, plus they had fallen asleep in front of their favorite movie: "Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain." (Francis had found quite funny how much he and Amélie had in common).

But now that he was at work, nothing managed to relax him. He had laughted at Gilbert's and Antonio's jokes, chatted with Elizaveta and Toris, watched Alfred and Ivan Fight (again) and drank of his favorite coffee for free, but nothing got his mind off Arthur! He didn't really know if he should consider it a bad thing or a good thing…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Notice anything different about Fran' lately?"

"Hum?"

Antonio and Gilbert absentmindedly sipped at their coffee as they watched the third member of the trio run from table to table. "Yeah, he seems nervous but happy at the same time and I don't think he's been sleeping well lately."

"Not to mention he keeps shooting glances at that clock."

As if on cue, Francis looked up at the clock again, before rapidly going back store and coming out with his bag and his coat on. He waved his friends goodbye and exited the café.

Gilbert and Antonio waved back and watched him leave before facing each other and nodding in sync.

"We need to talk."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur was standing under the Eiffel tower next to his bike waiting for his rendezvous to show up. When his watched indicated 5 o'clock exactly, he saw a little girl come up to him.

"Are you mister Arthur Kirkland?" She asked

"Why yes, that is me."

"Another mister asked me to tell you to go up the Eiffel tower but only to the first floor. He also gives you this."

The child gave him a ticket that gave him access to the higher levels of the Eiffel tower and left without waiting for a thank you. Arthur blinked a few times before making his to the famous monument. He may still not know who he was supposed to meet but at least the girl had confirmed it was a man. He took the stairs and stopped all the way to the first floor as instructed. Once up, he found a note glued on the railing that was addressed to him.

Arthur,

Look down.

The Englishman did and gasped of surprise. Standing next to his bike was a man brandishing his precious suitcase. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and his hair covered with a hat which made it impossible to identify him, however, his tall stature and sharp features were enough to know he was beautiful. Once he was sure Arthur had saw him, the man attached the suitcase to the vehicle and started to walk away.

"HEY! WAIT!"

Arthur ran back down the tower and to his bike. Gone. The man was gone.

With a frustrated sigh the green eyed man looked around a few times before grabbing his suitcase and opening it. His album was there and… a recorder. Surprised, Arthur took it and, curiosity getting the best of him, pressed play.

You don't need to worry about for your album, I took great care of it, said the smooth voice, go to page 50.

Arthur took his album and opened it directly to page 50. 6 words were written on 6 different pictures. None had a face on it.

Would you be interested in meeting me?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey dude, what's up?"

Arthur came home to find Alfred sprawled on the couch, eating a hamburger and watching some cheesy American movie. Strangely, he didn't get mad; he was way too intrigued by the day's events to be. With each passing hour he was getting more in love with this mysterious man (that he still hadn't met) and his idiotic brother wouldn't be able to ruin his mood.

"Nothing."

"What do ya mean nothing? Hey! You found your suitcase, that's great! Arty, man, are you listening to me?"

Arthur ignored him, went to his room and sat at his computer. He had made a decision.

"Two can play at that game."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis woke up late. His alarm didn't ring and, for once, his night terrors hadn't waked him up. Mathew was already gone (he had found a job and was lucky to be starting so soon) and so the Frenchman woke up only 30 minutes before the beginning of his shift. He had never dressed up so quickly. 20 minutes later, he was in the metro. He was starting to believe he'd make it on time but something made him froze.

Posters. Plastered all over the walls of the metro. . .Message.

When? And Where?

Arthur


	6. Ahhh Love!

With a black marker, Francis carefully traced the letters he needed for his message. Once finished, he gave his work a satisfied nod and shoved it in a bag. The blue eyed blond verified one last time that everything needed was there and got on his way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Call him and invite him over like we usually do!"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it! Geez 'Tonio, you're not awesome when you talk like that…"

"And put speaker phones!"

Gilbert composed Francis' number and waited.

One ring

Two ring

Three rings

No answer.

"Try again!"

He tried again, they waited again and were about to hang up when someone finally answered.

"Oui, bonjour?"

"Hey Fran!"

"Oh! Gil' how are you?"

"Awesome as always! Look Toni and I were wondering if you could come over to our place today?"

"Sure! Not now thought. I'm a bit occupied."

"When will you come?" Asked Antonio "Just so we know when to take the wine.."

"…And the beer!"

"…The wine and the beer out?"

"Oh, um… In about one hour?"

"One hour! Francis, what exactly are you doing?" Exclaimed Gilbert. Francis tone immediately became agitated.

"Nothing important! Just… Stuff! Hehe… see you guys later!" And he hung up.

"Wha… He hung up?!"

That was very weird. Francis was not one to hang up without proper goodbyes and usually he'd come over immediately when he was invited by his two friends.

"We'll know what's wrong in an hour. This conversation will surely answer to a lot of our questions."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis tied his hair in a ponytail and carefully placed the pirate hat on his head. He made sure the blue cloak was correctly placed and that his mask hid his face properly before taking in his hands the paper he had prepared earlier this morning. He stepped inside the photo booth. Inserted the necessary coins and froze with a light smile so the camera could take a good picture. That done, he took the costume off and placed everything back in the bag and stepped out.

The picture was published, Francis smiles.

Perfect.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ding! Dong!

Antonio opened the door and smiled at Francis who was standing on the doorstep.

"Amigo! Come in!"

"Merci! Sorry I'm late there was a bit of traffic in the metro"

"Not a problem!"

The two went in the living room and called Gilbert (who once again almost crashed down the stairs); they opened the TV like usually and sprawled on the couch, drink in hand. One hour later, they were unable to move due to a sleepy dream and their tangled position on the small couch. Antonio and Gilbert decided it was the perfect moment to bring up their interrogations.

"So… anything new you want to talk about Fran?" asked Gilbert

"No… there isn't much happening unfortunately"

"Oh so you leaving the café in a hurry without your usual goodbye kiss to the awesome friends we are have nothing to do with your lack of sleep and stressed behavior?

"I'm not stressed and I sleep very well!"

"Amigo" Antonio sighted "Don't try to hide us anything. We know you better than you know yourself. You've been putting makeup and you only do that when you need to hide something on your face. Even Mathew noticed."

"Not only that, but you've been daydreaming a lot lately."

"Well… I admit my sleep is not the best, but it has nothing to do with anything new."

Gilbert and Antonio pointedly stared at him with a look that clearly said: We-know-you're-lying-so-you-better-stop-and-start- talking-or-we'll-make-you. Feeling cornered, Francis tried to escape one last time. "Anyone wants another drink?" He asked while trying to get up from the couch and consequently away from his friends. He was stopped, however, by Antonio who secured an arm around his waist and Gilbert who tangled their legs together even more.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Amigo, you are not getting out of here until we get the whole story of what's troubling you."

Francis sighted and laid back down.

"You guys are insufferable."

"You wouldn't have us any other way!"

" Non, c'est vrai"

The Spanish man and the Prussian waited patiently for their friend to start talking. Finally, after another sight, the Frenchman started his story.

"I met someone."

"Ouhhh! Nice!" Cried Antonio "Boy or girl?"

"boy"

"What's his name?"

"Arthur."

"Aaaaaaaand? How is he?"

"Well that's the problem… I didn't exactly meet him."

"Okay now I'm confused" Said Gilbert

Francis got up and started pacing back and forth as his friends sat up to listen carefully.

"I saw him four times. The first time, I was just passing by and our eyes met. It was near a photo booth. I fell in love with those eyes as soon as I saw them. They were a deep, hypnotising green, but I was a bit put off by his enormous eyebrows. I swear they were gigantic. The second time I saw him was at the exact same place. Foe some unknown reason he ran away but forgot his suitcase behind. I used that to try to meet with him but he was doing a show for kids at les Tuileries and… The circumstances did I didn't have enough time to summon the courage to go see him. I only managed to give him a Rendezvous which was yesterday after my shift. This time, I managed to give him back his suitcase but I still didn't talk to him."

"What? How did you do that?"

Francis told them about his little scheme at the Eiffel tower and how he managed to learn more about Arthur without him realizing it. He wrapped up the whole thing by pointing out Alfred, Arthur's brother, was now coming at the café every day and that the Englishman had figured out how he worked and used it to ask him where they could meet.

"Did you give him a Rendezvous?"

"Yes this morning before coming here."

"Is he coming?"

"I don't know"

"What… But how did you do it then!?" Asked Gilbert now truly perplex.

"Arthur has the odd habit off looking under photo booths to find pictures that got thrown away so I took a picture with the place, time and date, and hid it under one."

"When is the meeting for?"

"Tomorrow at 3. During my shift"

"So to sum it up, you fell in love with a man that doesn't know you and that you haven't met yet"

Francis didn't answer. He just stared at an empty space. Gilbert and Antonio didn't need to talk to understand how he was feeling at the moment. With the years they had developed this kind of link.

"So!" Gilbert got up on his feet and clapped his hands. "The meeting is tomorrow at three. One thing is sure. 'Tonio and I will be there. We'll need you to point him out for us and we'll figure out what kind of dude he is. On your side however, you'll have to try to talk to him"

Francis nodded his head with a grateful smile on his face. He felt relieved that his friends would help him talking had actually calmed his nerves. The blond grabbed his glass and headed for the Kitchen.

"This man better be worth it, or else…"

Antonio's threat went unsaid as their friend came back and jumped back on the couch. The movie on TV was completely forgotten as the trio spent the rest of the evening joking and pillow fighting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur waited until nobody was around to kneel and pass a metal bar under the photo booth. He pulled out the picture of a young boy that was clean enough to be reassembled in his album. He carefully slipped it in his pocket and walked away. He had covered all the photo booths of this station so he jumped on the train that arrived to chance station and continue his research elsewhere. Usually he did one station at the time but today, he was hoping to find the answer that would allow him to meet with the man that occupied so much he thoughts these last few days.

It was five O'clock in the afternoon when he hit the jackpot.

The picture was ripped in numerous pieces but on one of them was clearly written "Meet me…" while on another he could see the beginning of his name: "Arth…" Those clues where enough to tell him this was what he was looking for. He made sure he had every piece and quickly left to get back at his apartment. Locked in his room with a cup of earl grey, he managed to put the message back together.

Arthur,

Meet me at the café "Le lys et la rose"

November 8 at 3 O'clock.

F.

The British man had to admire the ingenuity of the man because he had once again managed to give him a meeting without showing his face. That pirate costume looked good on him…

Arthur bit his lower lip slightly, frustrated that he couldn't see the face yet but excited at the prospect of solving a mystery. Sure, it slightly creeped him out that an-almost-total-stranger knew so much about him but his life was a bit boring and he needed to spice it up. And this seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

November 8 was tomorrow so if all went well, in exactly 22 hours he would be socializing with someone new. And Alfred said he needed to go out more! Tss, why do that when the people come to you? 

The Englishman was considering searching for the café on Google maps to go today and get familiar with the place when he was cut out from his thoughts at the sound of the door opening and someone entering with a petulant groan.

"Alfred?" He called

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here! Arty could you come lend me a hand?" His brother answered. He sounded slightly in pain.

Arthur frowned and left his room to see what the commotion was all about. When he entered the living room and saw his brother he froze for a second before a wide smile appeared on his face and he started laughing.

"Not funny dude."

The only answer Alfred got was an increase of the Englishman's glee who doubled over of laughter.

"You done now?"

When Arthur calmed down enough to talk, he sat down on the couch with a big grin.

"Explain first." He said

"What? No! Help me first!"  
"You are in no position to argue"

The two brothers stared at each other for a while before Alfred gave in.

"I got in a fight."

"I can see that."

"With a Russian."

"And you obviously lost"

Alfred glared at his still smirking brother but continued.

"We ended getting thrown out in the alley next to the café where we had our altercation… that's when he… did this."

"Where did he find the makeup?"

"In a bag an old Lady threw at us in self-defense"

"This" was the hilarious way Alfred was arranged. The poor American had makeup all over his face in a parody of a cancan dancer of the 20th century and had his hands tied behind his back with an old rope that seemed to have stayed on the floor for a long time. Finally, the last element that seemed to have been added like an afterthought was an old, flashy pink dog leash and collar attached to his neck. Overall, a ridiculous and humiliating decoration.

"He did a good job humiliating you"

"That was his goal."  
"How did you get home?"

"He… brought me here."

"With the leach I bet."

To Arthur's surprise, Alfred diverted his eyes and blushed a heavy scarlet red.

"Seriously?"

His brother didn't answer and blushed even deeper (if that were possible). Arthur sighed, slightly chocked, and finally got up to help him.

"What café were you at anyways?"

"A café not too far from here called le lys et la rose"

Arthur Froze of surprise and stared at his brother in awe. A small grin made his on his face.

"Alfred, tomorrow, you are going to show me where this café is alright? We both seem to have a reason to go after all…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's very nice of you to come with me, mon ami."

"The pleasure is all mine Amigo!"

Antonio and Francis were walking side to side on the sidewalk and on the way to Lovino's market. The Spanish man had invited himself to spend the rest of the day with his friend and had decided to help him grocery shopping since he was going to stay for dinner.

Unknown to him, Francis had other plans for him…

When they entered the shop, Lovino was placing fruits and vegetables in a cardboard box with his usual scowl on his face and Feliciano was talking with a young lady at the cashier.

"Hey Lovino!" Saluted Francis

"What do you want Bastard" answered the Italian without really asking the question.

"DIOS! You're so cute!"

Lovino glared at Antonio

"What the fuck are you saying Bastardo!"

"But it's true!"

Happy with how things turned out, Francis left the two exchange tender words and went to gather everything he needed before going to the cashier to pay and talk with Feliciano. The two were discussing about what wine went better with tortellini when a shout louder than the others came from Lovino's way.

"That's it! Out of my way Idiota! I have to bring this to the Potato Bastard!"  
"Awwnn but I want to keep talking! I was even planning to treat you to dinner!"

Francis, knowing that "Potato Bastard" was Ludwig's Nickname for Lovino, once again seized the opportunity.

"Why don't you send Feliciano? You're closing in half an hour so while you're doing the necessary, he will bring Ludwig his food and you're going to be done sooner."

Lovino paused, seriously considering the idea while Antonio stayed silent (for once) knowing better to talk.

"well… Yes, okay."

"YES!"

Before he could change his mind, Francis had taken the cardboard box from his hands to give it to Feliciano (who was more than glad to leave the cashier) and Antonio had grabbed him to drag him to the back store so he could close.

With Feliciano off to Ludwig's and Antonio finally meeting a potential boyfriend, Francis decided he could treat himself with his favorite wine.

He loved playing matchmaker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now something happened between you and Gilbert!"

Francis had been watching his cousin fidget at the other side of the table they were currently eating at. Mathew hadn't touched to his food which was weird considering it was his favorite meal (pancakes). He had a light blush on his face and dreamy eyes.

"Yes!" The Canadian exclaimed, he was suddenly very lively and even got to his feet to hug Francis tightly.

"He asked me out! He asked me out and even if I told him I wasn't ready to move on yet he told me he didn't care and that he would wait for as long as I needed! He even swore on his Prussian soul, whatever that is…"

On his Prussian soul? Dear god Gilbert was serious… Francis chuckled and hugged his cousin back.

"I'm glad for you mon cher! You'll see Gilbert can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he can also be very tender! Mathieu, this is something we must celebrate!"

The rest of the evening was spent watching cheesy romances in French while drinking the wine Francis bought earlier. They quickly became tipsy but for now, they were to care!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

6 O'clock in the morning, in a small apartment of Paris, Francis Bonnefois wakes up.

6:30

He steps out of the shower and starts getting dress.

At the same time in another apartment not too far away, Arthur Kirkland wakes up on his couch where he fell asleep the night prior.

One hour later at 7:30, Francis steps out of his house with his cousin Mathew Williams. They are both heading to a small café called "Le Lys et la rose" where one will work until 5 in the afternoon and the other will meet with a "friend".

8 O'clock, Arthur tries to pass the time by drinking earl grey and watching his favorite Doctor who episodes.

The day of both, Francis Bonnefois and Arthur Kirkland, is spent shooting glances at the clock every once in a while and trying to act normal.

Finally, 6 hours and thirty minutes later, the Englishman kicks his brother, Alfred Jones, wake and tell him to get ready.

3 O'clock, they leave the house and head for the café. At the same time, Francis starts to panic because the man he's waiting for is not there yet.

3:05

Arthur and Alfred step in the café.

Mr. Kirkland doesn't realize it but he is now carefully watched by a self-proclaimed Prussian and a tomato lover who are determined to help their friend even with a cute Canadian and an angry Italian at their side.

Francis is at the other side of the counter, making coffee.

Arthur sits down at a table right behind him.

Francis turns around.

Their eyes meet.


	7. Hey, nice to meet you..

Francis' heart skipped a beat when green and blue crossed paths and he felt a sudden wave of happiness hit him. The instant was short lived however as a waiter came at Arthur's table to take his order and Francis had to divert his eyes to try and concentrate on his task. Easier said than done.

The Frenchman shot a glance at Antonio and Gilbert and discreetly pointed at Arthur. It's him he mouthed. His two friends nodded Yeah we know. Francis frowned slightly how? Gilbert pointed at his own eyebrows and a gesture of amazement. Oh. Yes, his eyebrows. Francis chuckled lightly at the thought of the two caterpillars on the British man's head before nervousness took over once again.

He distractedly gave a client his order and started cleaning a table while trying to figure out a way to actually go talk to Arthur. Alas, he came up with nothing for the mere idea of doing so made him sweat and tremble. Francis shot another glance at the Englishman and sighted. This was going to be hard…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur quietly sipped at his tea and scanned the café with his eyes, looking for the person he had been eager to meet for a week now. He noticed Alfred glaring at a tall man with a scarf wrapped around his neck, two weird men (and albinos and a brown-haired-green-eyed one) shooting so discreet glances at him but no sign of the person he was supposed to meet.

The British man frowned at that that and took out the picture he had found the day before to examine it again in case he had missed a detail.

He noticed a strand of blond falling out of the pirate hat. So, blue eyes and blond hair… well, that doesn't help much but it's a start. Arthur leaned back and continued inspecting the place, the picture still in his hand. He was starting to lose hope when he noticed a waiter shooting a quick glance at him while cleaning an already clean table. The Englishman felt his heart race when he saw the blond locks of the man in question. Now if he could see his eyes… There! Arthur internally smiled when the waiter turned to look at him again and he got a good look at the two shinning blue orbs. Before the man had the time to look away, he signaled him over.

His name tag read "Francis".

"Is that you?" The Englishman asked, pointing at the picture he still held in his hand.

"I…I'm afraid not, sir"

Noting the hesitation, Arthur tried again. "Are you sure? You look alike…"

Francis shook his head.

"Oh… Alright then. Thank you and sorry for wasting your time."

"Have a good day Sir."

The waiter walked away a bit hurriedly, and Arthur slumped in his chair disappointed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What? What is he doing? He said no! .No! Whyyyyyyyy?"Gilbert moaned dramatically.

"I Think Francis will need our help for this, I'm afraid…" sighted Antonio.

"Francis will need help for what?"

Antonio and Gilbert turned around slowly to face Mathew and Lovino who were staring at. They gulped soundly: Francis' cousin wouldn't be too happy to hear about all this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

What have I done? What have I done! He was supposed to answer yes, then smile and start a conversation! So why had he answered no? He had chickened out that's why!

"I'm going outside to breath a bit." Francis told Elizaveta.

Without waiting for an answer, he got out of the café by the backdoor and found himself in a small alley. The Frenchman gipped his hair tightly, took 5 deep breaths then threw his arms in the air and screamed.

Once all his frustration was gone, he sat on the floor, not caring it was probably dirty, and sighted heavily. "Why did I even hope? I'm doomed to be alone with my nightmares…"

Francis was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the back door open and close again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"He's a shy person you know"

Arthur snapped out of his own depressing thoughts at the voice.

"huh?"

"He may not show it to a lot of people but he can be shy and tender. You couldn't ask for a better lover."

The man addressing him had blond hair, purple eyes and a Canadian accent. He had he air of someone who knew what they were talking about.

"I'm not sure I understand."

The man only shook his head and turned to walk away.

"You should insist more for that picture. He's outside behind the café." Then he was gone.

Arthur blinked, then without dwelling on the fact he was taking the advice of a complete stranger, he got up and headed back store.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So it is you…"

Francis' head snapped up at the comment and he jumped to his feet when he saw Arthur standing near the door. The British man had a neutral look but his eyes shined with hope. Francis felt this was his last chance and decided he was done running away.

"I…. Yes. That was me."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

As they were talking, Arthur started walking near him and was almost nose to nose with him when he asked in a breath those two little words neither Francis nor he were focusing on. Green was staring into blue and hands found their way to the other's hips.

"Of losing."

Then they were kissing. It was sweet and soft but bitter and rough at the same time. It was the kiss of two people who knew were made for each other but had tried to put off the inevitable.

But as Arthur gently pushed Francis against the wall and deepened the kiss, the Frenchman felt a rush of panic hit him. How was he supposed to tell the man about that? Was he even going to accept him after that? And what if it happened again?

Not knowing what he was doing, Francis shoved Arthur away who stared at him in shock.

"Wha-"

"I…. I'm sorry!"

Before the Brit had time to do anything what so ever, he ran away.

At the exact moment he reached the street, the back door opened and out came Gilbert, Antonio and Mathew. The three barely saw the Frenchman disappear but quickly noticed Arthur standing still, completely shocked in the middle of the alley. Antonio, Gilbert and Mathew looked at each other and nodded.

"I think it's time for you to learn something important about my cousin", said Mathew. "You two won't get along if you don't."

"Who-"

"Antonio here and I, the awesome Gilbert are Franny's best friends. As for the Canadian right here, Mathew is his cousin." answered Gilbert before Arthur had time to finish. "Now let's go to mein bruder's house to discuss about all this, Ja?"


	8. Let me hold your heart

Francis really wondered if whatever god there was up there was playing with him, mocking his pain and enjoying his misery. In the Frenchman's opinion, today wouldn't be such a nice day if there was someone up there that cared about his feelings. The birds were not supposed to be singing under a bright sun and it just wasn't fair people could just keep enjoying the fresh autumn breeze when his heart had gotten so frozen of pain.

When Francis finally reaches his building after running as fast as he could, he was out of breath and had tears streaming slowly down his cheeks. He entered in a hurry, not noticing the figure that was watching him from his window, and started running down the hall. He had to slow down however when he came across Heracles that was cleaning the staircase. The Greek noticed him and for once smiled and started talking at a relatively good rhythm.

"Francis, you will never guess what happened!"

The Frenchman kept walking not caring how rude that was but Heracles didn't seem to care either as he continued talking. "I received a letter that was found in a shipwreck and it was from Sadik! He didn't forget me and loved me until the very end! I can finally move on! Life is so beautiful sometimes don't you think?"

No, it's not thought Francis as he slammed and locked his door, it's a lie, a beautiful lie, but only a lie! He slumped against his door and glared at a faraway spot. He had been so close, so close to finding his own happiness but he had ruined again and all because of an old fear he kept buried inside him. Now there was no way Arthur would come to try again, he must be thinking he was crazy and a loose of time…

"Perhaps I am after all. If this sort of thing kept happening it must be because I don't deserve anything… I suppose it's only logic…"

He was being selfish and very depressing but he didn't car the slightest. Right now the Frenchman was planning to lock himself up in his room to drown himself in a bottle of strong wine. A good headache would replace the heartache just fine. As tempting as those plans were, Francis couldn't find it in him to move any more so he stayed in his position. "Just a few minutes he murmured.

The next thing he knew, he was brought back to life by a knock on his door. He must have dozed off at some point because he didn't know how much time had passed since he crashed here. The knocks continued and Francis thought that it was Mathew that had once again forgotten his keys

"Francis, are you there?"

That was not Mathew's voice! Nor Antonio's or Gilbert's for that matter. The Frenchman backed away from the door as the knocking continued and tried not to make any noise as the voice called again.

"Francis? Open up please! We need to talk!"

Mon Dieu… That was Arthur! Francis scrambled to his feet as the knocking stopped and he heard some shuffling at the other side. A slip of paper was slipped under his door.

I'LL COME BACK LATER

ARTHUR

Francis jumped to his window and looked outside. And there he was. Arthur was standing on the sidewalk in front of his building, hands in his pockets. The Englishman looked up and at his window and Francis ducked to avoid being spotted. When he looked outside again, Arthur was gone. He started panicking.

"What am I doing, what am I doing! I can't let that go again!"

He ran back to his door stopping briefly at a mirror to check his face (he was absolutely horrible but no time for beauty and, after all, if Arthur was going to be his companion he was going to see worse than that), slammed his door open, hurried out… and crashed straight into someone.

"I'm sorry!" he said in a hurry, getting back on his feet, ready to start running again. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Now, that voice was familiar…

Francis turned around to face the person that was talking to him and paused in shock when he saw him. It was Arthur.

The man quickly but gently grabbed his arm instead of his shoulder to prevent him from dashing away again even if, this time, the Frenchman wasn't planning to do so (but he didn't know that unless he could read minds which would be creepy). Surprising them both, Francis grabbed his arms as well, pulled him back in his apartment and locked the door in a hurry before turning around to face him again.

They stood unmoving and silent for a second, neither of them knowing where to start. Both knew Arthur had made far more than just the first step, but Francis really didn't know what to do, afraid to butcher up again. Finally, he sighted and lowered his eyes. "There is something you need to know…"

He tried to take his hand back, but the Englishman held it tighter.

"I… when I was younger… something happened and I…"

Come on, Francis! You can do this! Say it, say it! The words stayed stuck in his throat.

"I…" Arthur was going to say something but Francis snapped his head up and placed a finger on his lips.

"Non. I really need to say this. I used to be young and careless and I admit I slept around a lot. This way of life… not that it was really one… brutally came to an end after a one night stand that… was against my will. Now if you really want to be with me you have to be ready to hear me whine, complain and perhaps flirt but also be cuddly and a bit clingy. But only for a while, I will calm down… eventually. Oh and you will forget I ever told you any of that because my pride suffered quite a bit considering we barely know each other-"

Francis' rambling was cut off by a light chuckling and Arthur, the Frenchman will learn it later, acted totally out of character and hugged him in a bone crushing hug, hiding his smile and his blush in his neck.

"Do I take that as a 'I don't care I'm staying with you anyway?'" There was another chuckle and Arthur pulled away slightly.

"I already feel you're going to be annoying, but I can't bring myself to care… As for your little… predicament… I already knew. The two oafs that are your friends and your cousin, a very polite lad really, told me the whole story, and it helped quite a lot to understand your behavior."

Before he could add anything else, lips were on his. Francis was so overwhelmed with relief that he had slipped back in his old self that had disappeared after that terrible night long ago. With a slight hum, Arthur kissed back.

It started chaste but quickly gained in passion. Soon they were on the couch and still kissing and it felt weird and amazing at the same time. Arthur thought he was going crazy for being on the verge of…doing it with and almost stranger while he was more of the kind to wait a full year before even considering doing it but at the same time he felt honored to be trusted this much. It was flattering.

In the meanwhile Francis was thinking that his couch was uncomfortable foe a first time in a long time, a lot like… His kisses became gradually slower and distracted. "Um… I…"Lucky for him, his companion sensed the change of mood and paused before leaning in too kiss his temples.

"Try to relax, Ok?" He murmured.

Francis smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What is happening?!"

Ludwig massaged his temples as he did his best to stay calm when Gilbert asked the same question he's been asking ever since Arthur left his apartment about 45 minutes ago. Really, he loved his brother but the man could be a true pain when he wanted…

Gilbert, Antonio, Mathew, and Feliciano (who had been over for a chat just like every other day since he brought him his food) were huddled in front of the window and were trying to see what was happening in their friend's apartment. It had been fifteen minutes since Arthur had entered Francis' building for the second time and they were growing anxious.

"Here! I can see them!" exclaimed Antonio.

"He closed his curtains! Why did he do that?!" replied Gilbert.

"Perhaps he wants some privacy, you pervert!" shouted an angry Lovino who was sitting next to Ludwig. He had been dragged over by Antonio and although he had softened up at his (best) client's story, he was starting to lose his temper in front of so much childish behavior. Mathew chuckled and backed away from his spot of observation.

"I think they are finally sorting things out" he said "they deserve time and privacy, Mind if I stay at your place Gil'?"

The pout immediately left the albinos' face to be replaced by a grin. He grabbed Mathew by the arm, quickly saluted his friend and his brother and left, dragging the poor Canadian behind him. After Lovino and Mathew had pried their respective soon to be boyfriends (it was obvious even for him Ludwig thought) away from the window and out of his place, only Feliciano was left with a slight pout on his face.

"Luddy?"

"Humm?"

"How do you think they are settlings things down? I mean, It's not like they are going to make love on their first meeting, no?"

Feliciano…. The German sighted and patted the spot next to him for the Italian to sit.

"I don't know Feliciano, I don't know. Now, you were telling me about your paintings before we got interrupted?"

The distraction worked, Feliciano immediately started explaining how layers could give different textures. Ludwig allowed himself a small smile.

Finally.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Francis will wake up comfortably nestled in the warmth of Arthur's arms, the Englishman's nose buried in his neck and their legs tangled. He would drift back to sleep and later would let Arthur cook breakfast for the first and LAST time. They would bicker, ignore the other and make up for the first time….

… But not for the last. Not at all.


	9. Le end

They are only two types of endings in love story that we like to read. It's either the tragic death of the two lovers or the perfect and exaggerated happiness. We don't like to read endings that look a lot like the one we will probably have later because it doesn't make us dream. It's boring. Personally I prefer the tragic ones. More action, more interesting elements and more possibilities. If you ask my muse however, he will tell you it's because I'm a sadistic Brit. He likes sappy love stories, you see, with the cheesy endings and the cheesy princes… And because of that, and because I owe him (literally) this first book, I will indulge in this practice and wrap up the story of Peter and Lisa with the perfect kiss, the perfect life.

It will be the second and last time I do that however. Second because I promised him his happy ending and after 6 months we have seen enough to be sure we're going to be a constant in each other's' lives and last because, in the end, where is the happy ending? In a couple, one always dies first and leaves the other lonely and sad until the day he dies as well.

But until then, I wish a happy sappy love story to everyone. Especially to you, Frog, you deserve it more than you know it.

Eternally yours,

Rosbif.

"This is so adorable!"

Paris, café "la rose et le lys", 4 :30. Toris and Elizaveta had completely forgotten their work in favor of reading the heart wrenching author's note of Arthur's very first book.

"Francis, dear, when your boyfriend comes back I want an autograph! And a picture of the two of you kissing!" squealed Elizaveta

"The two of you make a very cute couple" piped in Toris

The only thing that was currently preventing Francis to be red like a Tomato was his outgoing personality. His coworkers had been all over him all day because every one of them wanted to see THE book. The very first copy of the very first book of one of the 21th century soon to be best Author. All the editors and critics were in sync for that point. Arthur had finally put on paper with his undeniable talent one of his stories (that was inspired by their own, thank you) had gone to London for a week to publish it and had instantly became popular. This morning, Francis had received by post this famous first copy, and THAT had made his day.

"WHERE is it!"

The three waiters jumped when Gilbert appeared behind Elizaveta and Grabbed the book she was holding.

"Be careful! It's precious!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know! I just wanna see!" Handling it more carefully this time, he turned it over and read the title out loud. "Drop the mask… And epic title for an epic couple. When you're not at each other's throat, that is! Kesesesese" Francis grabbed his book back when Gilbert doubled over, laughing at his own joke and shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

"At least, you can't say we need to… spice it up!" Francis joined his friend in laughter under the other's perplexed gaze.

"I don't get it…" murmured the Hungarian.

Toris shrugged and went back to work but his coworker kept staring at the two boys trying to figure out what was so funny.

It's to that strange scene that Mathew and Antonio entered.

"What's with them?"

"That is exactly what I don't understand…."

Elizaveta saw their boss coming and quickly went back to work as well but not before warning Francis who managed to get a hold of himself.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee for me please." answered Mathew. He sat at his usual table with his cousin's book with Antonio and Gilbert.

"So, any plans for tonight?" asked the Frenchman as he served them a drink.

"Well, I convinced Lovino to go out on a date with me! We're going to the restaurant and the cinema."

"Laaaaame!" Moaned Gilbert

"Hey! It's perfectly fine! And you have better plans for tonight, maybe?" cried the Spanish man.

"Well Yeah! Mat and the awesome me are going on a double date with Feliciano and mein bruder! We're going to the fair! The Italian may be very clingy but he managed to get Luddy out of the house so that is good, I guess."

"I think they are cute together!"

"You're the one who put them together!"

"Heyyyy I never knew Arthur was a Romantic" Mathew had apparently finished the Author's note and had not hesitated to interrupt. "That is an awesome confession!"

Francis couldn't help but notice the "awesome" and decided that, really, Gilbert had too much influence on his cousin. Those two were together for 3 months and were already planning on buying an apartment together. In a sense that would help him and Arthur because the Englishman had been forced to worm himself in his apartment (and his bed) more than once because of a certain brother that was going at it all night and very loud with a certain Russian. Alfred and Ivan had a relationship even more complicated than his, Francis mused. They denied having any sentiment for the other yet it was painfully obvious they were shagging and always close one another. Even Arthur had noticed, and desperately wanted to get away from all that. Poor man couldn't bear the idea of his little brother being all grown up…

"Ahem…"

Francis turned around to face what he thought was an irritated client but lost his reassuring smile for an ear splitting grin when he saw it was Arthur that was standing behind him. The man still had his work suit; his suitcase was on the floor next to him and he looked a bit tired from the trip, but the smirk he was bearing was enough to forget all that.

"You're back early." Francis said, teasing.

"I wasn't needed anymore…" Arthur replied.

"Hummm…."

The Frenchman grabbed his tie and pecked him on the lips before pushing him down on a chair for him to sit.

"Stay here, I'll go make some tea for you then you'll tell me everything that happened."

The Frenchman held back a chuckle when Arthur glared at Antonio and Gilbert who were sniggering and whistling.

He wondered how his lover could stand those two prats. They were most of the time a pain in the ass. Oh well… Arthur had not forgotten that they were the ones who told him about Francis' situation and that he technically owed them his relationship. And what a relationship!

If someone had told him he would end up with a frog for a lover he would have laughed. Today, he couldn't imagine it any other way. Because who could get him all worked up, stand up to him, hit and curse back and at the same time get his tea just right and inspire him a whole book? Nobody but the Frog.

Not a bad ending for a grumpy Englishman no?

THE END


End file.
